1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric door lock, and more particularly to an electric door lock capable of being selectively opened by keys or by entering the correct passwords or secret codes into control circuits of the electric door locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical electric door locks have been developed for locking doors of house buildings, and comprise a number of buttons for entering passwords or secret codes to open the typical electric door locks.
Normally, the typical electric door locks may only be opened by entering the correct passwords or secret codes into the control circuits of the typical electric door locks. Otherwise, the typical electric door locks may not be opened.
In some circumstances, the users may forget the passwords or the secret codes, and thus may not open the typical electric door locks, and may have to ask strong persons to open the typical electric door locks by forces or by breaking the door panels or the typical electric door locks.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric door locks.